Beauty of love
by Narcissa Snape
Summary: This is a tragic love story. What will happen when Severus and Narcissa decide to spend a romantic evening in the Astronomy Tower?


Narcissa Black was preparing for her date with Severus Snape. She was wearing a blue dress and black shoes. She looked very beautiful tonight. She was excited and nervous although she been on date with Severus many times before. She had a feeling that something new would happen tonight- something that would make her relationship with Severus deeper.  
  
Narcissa had fallen in love with Severus in the first sight. He had bullied by the Marauders and Narcissa had felt sorry for that cute little boy that no one liked. So they became friends... or lovers. Sirius didn't like Severus at all and that's why he tried to prevent Narcissa from seeing him. But Narcissa was much more stubborn girl than Sirius had expected- she continued seeing Severus although Sirius tried to explain how 'disgusting' Severus was. Also the other Blacks were against Narcissa's and Severus love- they were planning to make wedding for Narcissa and the young gentleman Lucius Malfoy because the Black family and the Malfoy family had an union, and the marriage would be the symbol of that union. However, they had a problem- Lucius didn't love Narcissa and Narcissa didn't love Lucius.  
  
Narcissa and Severus were 18 years old now, and the were in the 7th grade at Hogwarts. They were happy together, and Sirius had noticed that. Although he didn't like to see Severus and Narcissa together, he had to admit that he couldn't be a child forever. Narcissa had seen the change in Sirius and had become friendlier to his cousin.  
  
Severus was standing at the steps which lead to the Astronomy Tower. It was the place they would meet each other that night. It was 8 pm and he was waiting for his girlfriend impatiently. When she came there, Severus smiled.  
  
"Hello, Narcissa. You look beautiful", he said.  
  
"Thank you. And you look very handsome", replied Narcissa and smiled. Severus blushed.  
  
"Could we go now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes", replied Narcissa.  
  
"Follow me", said Severus and started to walk upstairs towards the Astronomy Tower. It was weekend and no one had lessons there.  
  
When they came to the Astronomy Tower, Narcissa gasped- there were roses and narcissi everywhere and candles made a romantic spirit there!  
  
"How romantic, Severus! How beautiful!" Narcissa gasped.  
  
"You haven't seen everything yet. Do you want to eat something?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, please", replied Narcissa.  
  
They were brought a huge plate of spaghetti with meatballs and a bottle of wine. They started to eat their food. They didn't notice that they took the same piece of spaghetti and when ate it enough, their lips touched each other and they kissed. When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other.  
  
"I love you, Cissa", Severus whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too, Sev", replied Narcissa. She loved the way Severus called her Cissa. And Severus loved the way Narcissa called him Sev.  
  
Narcissa took a glass of wine. When drank it she felt something hard went into her mouth. She took the hard object from her mouth- it was golden ring which had a huge green emerald in it. Narcissa stared at Severus.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
Severus kneeled in front of her and took her hand.  
  
"Narcissa Black, will you... will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Narcissa stared at him. Was that true? Had Severus proposed to her? Narcissa didn't know what to think but she said:  
  
"Yes, Severus! I will marry you!"  
  
Severus smiled.  
  
"You make me so happy", he said.  
  
"And you make me so happy! Oh Severus!" said Narcissa and hugged Severus. When she stopped hugging him, Severus put gently the ring to her finger.  
  
"Come. Let's go to the balcony", he said.  
  
They went to the balcony. The evening was beautiful- the full moon was shining and stars were twinkling. They even could see planet Venus. Narcissa saw a falling star. She closed her eyes and wished in her mind:  
  
"Oh, I wish I could be with Severus forever!"  
  
Suddenly music was started to play.  
  
"Let's dance", whispered Severus.  
  
And they danced. It was like flying. They enjoyed it so much that they didn't even realize how much time they spent at dancing. They danced several hours until it was midnight. Then they had their last dance. It was slow. They came so close to each other that their bodies touched each other. Narcissa's arms were around Severus's neck, and Severus put his hands to Narcissa's hips. They danced slowly and quietly, staring at each other and smiling. They had had a very romantic evening and they wanted it to continue forever. They had forgotten all their enemies- Narcissa's family, the Malfoys and the Marauders, and everybody else. Everybody was against their love but they couldn't do anything if they wanted to be together- and they really wanted to be! Narcissa had said that they were like Romeo and Juliet, and Severus agreed with her.  
  
When they danced their last dance, Severus kissed Narcissa and put his hands to the zip of Narcissa's dress. He unzipped it and stripped the dress away. He was surprised- Narcissa hadn't had bra under the dress. Narcissa stared at him, wondering what Severus was doing. "Severus..." she whispered.  
  
"It's the time. We have waited for this too long", whispered Severus.  
  
Narcissa understood now what Severus was doing. She nodded and when Severus was undressing, she stripped her underpants and shoes away and went to bed. Severus crawled next to her when he was naked. They looked at each other for a moment. They both were both nervous and excited at the same time. They hadn't had done this before. Narcissa was a virgin and Severus didn't have experience either. But they have the basic idea how people did this.  
  
"I hope it won't hurt", whispered Narcissa.  
  
"I promise not to hurt you", Severus promised. Narcissa nodded, and Severus kissed her. This kiss very deep. It was the deepest one Narcissa had received that evening. And was also very long. Narcissa spread her legs and Severus went between them. He looked for the spot where he could put his penis for a moment but when he realized where it was he did it.  
  
The night was romantic and beautiful. It was the most wonderful night of their lives. Severus was really gentle and kept his word- he didn't hurt Narcissa at all. Their movements were slow, careful and soft, and they felt relaxed.  
  
They had a clear idea about the difference between fucking and making love. Fucking was cold and senseless desire for torture and pain. It always had its masters and servants who didn't respect each other. It was an unemotional, heartless and distant act which didn't mean anything for its brainless hobbyists. It was dirty, ugly lust. This intimacy between Narcissa and Severus was making love. They were close to each other, and they were deeply in love, and they wanted to show it to each other. They were equal, and they respected each other. This intimacy was the most beautiful and natural thing that a man and a woman could do. This was pure love.  
  
When they stopped making love, Severus kissed Narcissa and smiled at her.  
  
"I love you", he said.  
  
"I love you too", uttered Narcissa.  
  
They fell asleep soon. Severus's hands were around Narcissa like he was protecting her. But didn't know that someone had seen them together. This person was Sirius who was furious.  
  
"How did Snape dare to touch my cousin like that! I will make him suffer!" he growled and went silently away, planning something horrible for Severus.  
  
Sirius wasn't the only who had seen Severus and Narcissa together- also Lucius had seen it. He realized how much Narcissa loved Severus and was ready and willing to give them his blessing.  
  
"They belong to each other, I can't deny that. It's better for me to forget Narcissa and concentrate on my true love, Jessica", he thought in his mind. Suddenly he felt that someone touched him. He turned around and saw the shadow of his grandfather standing there.  
  
"You will marry Narcissa Black, Lucius. It is your destiny. And it is Miss Black's destiny as well", he growled. "What if I don't want it? Narcissa's heart belongs to Severus Snape!" asked Lucius.  
  
"I will take care of Mister Snape. You have to kidnap Miss Snape and bring her to the Malfoy Manor. If you fail, I will make sure that you will never become a Death Eater!" growled Lucius's grandfather.  
  
Lucius watcheed when his grandfather went away and disappeared into darkness. He felt sorry for Severus and Narcissa but he had no choice. He wouldn't be happy with Narcissa and Narcissa wouldn't be happy with him... and no one could force him to have sex with her! Lucius sighed. He wanted to help Severus to get Narcissa but he couldn't. His grandfather had such a strong hold on him. Lucius looked at the lovers. They were sleeping without knowing a threat which was reaching them. Their romantic love story would end soon extremely tragically...  
  
The end. 


End file.
